


便利店 06

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon





	便利店 06

KT  
（不懂的就瞎扯）  
大概是个甜的走向，有大人活动请慎点  
懒得切割所以直接熬3

\------------------------------------  
要是掉进瀑布里就会死掉吧。  
这么想着握紧了光一的手。“可怕。我们回去吧。”  
“现在吗？可是我们开这么久车才到这的。”  
“不，我说回家，我们回日本。我是认真的，我不想什么时候才死乞白赖地对你说什么要重新开始，我要一直跟你在一起。真野佑也想怎么样都好，我只想跟你一起，我等不及了，凭什么我们都已经确定心意了还在这拉拉扯扯躲躲闪闪。”  
“好啊。”  
他笑了，眼尾笑成褶子，却在发光。

当年裹着被子用老式电脑租来碟片看的电影叫happy together，这是电影里出现的瀑布，与电影不同的是，他们是两个人。提议要来看瀑布的是堂本光一，其实带他来只有一个目的。

“我们去大使馆吧。”  
“嗯？”  
堂本光一在他面前单膝跪下，“你是否愿意跟我一同去大使馆申请单身证明？”  
他清楚堂本光一这是在做什么，他没有想到堂本光一竟然对这段匆匆开始的关系认真到这种地步，说真的他没有想好，瀑布声响巨大，于是乎心里更加慌乱，他没有回答，甚至着急的在跺脚。  
“诶？单身证明有什么用吗？”总之装个儍先。  
“当然是给我们结婚用的，堂本剛先生，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”堂本光一听不见瀑布的声响，他只知道自己的心脏在狂跳，分秒都是如此煎熬，他期待着肯定的答案。  
“不行，我不同意。”  
堂本光一脸上的表情从失望瞬间转到平静，“没事，不急，我知道是有点匆忙，以后我们在一起久一点再结也……”  
“不是，我不是这个意思。我是想说在这里结婚还要开单身证明这么麻烦，不如我们立马搭飞机回日本结婚。”他的手心冒汗，不可否认的是此刻他异常兴奋，私奔结婚这种事情居然有一天会发生在自己身上。然后冒着的汗的手被抓紧，光一拉着他回到车上，接着手忙脚乱地查找到附近的机场要多长时间。  
“要先回出租屋收拾东西啊傻子。”  
“啊对不起。”  
“我说，明天再回去也不迟吧。”堂本剛伸手抓住他的肩膀，堂本光一便转过身来，两人鼻尖碰鼻尖，热气呼到对方脸上，继而蜻蜓点水般的吻，然后深入。不擅长也没有关系，照样可以令人面红耳赤。  
“想看看以后光一老了会是什么样子。”  
“大概会被你逼着去公园散步。”  
“你怎么知道那时候我还在。”  
“我就是知道。”

 

其实阿根廷与世界上其他地方又有什么不一样，不还是每天都有人分离，每天都有人决定在一起。

他们乘着车，不知道在前方等待他们的会是什么。

 

 

 

忽然之间，被雨水惊扰的剛在副驾驶醒来，不知道自己何时睡着的他被眼前的架势震慑住。  
“没想到雨会下这么大，我们得先找个地方避一避。”  
雷声轰隆，雨如盆倾，水打到挡风玻璃上，雨刷如何奋力也刮不干净，再这样驾驶下去不知道会遇到什么危险。  
剛抓住了把手。  
“不怕。”光一说，“前面不远的地方应该有家motel，来的时候我看见了。”  
“我饿了。”  
“待会就会有东西吃了。”  
“我想吃乌冬。”  
“好。”  
“真的有乌冬吗这种地方?”

 

motel看上去跟八九十年代在电视里看到的几乎一模一样，两人下了车之后冲进去，可这样还是湿了身。店主是个看上去六七十岁的妇人，鼻梁上架着老花镜，她对暴雨中匆忙进来的两人打量了一番，拿出一把钥匙放到桌面上。  
“100dollars.”  
没有讨价还价的想法，他们别无选择，这附近只有这一家motel，况且早已饥肠辘辘的两人此刻只想赶紧吃点东西休息休息。

“乌冬哦，这个。”  
剛将看上去干巴巴的面包撕成小条浸入奶油汤里，用叉子撩起来，连着汤汁塞入口中。

“难吃。”他笑着将舌头伸出来，然后还是继续放嘴里塞，含糊不清地嘟囔：“阿根廷的东西还是不符合我口味呐。”

不过对面那个堂本光一就觉得他很符合自己口味。瞬间有两只小人坐在他的肩膀上，一个穿着白色睡袍的说：“kochan，你现在就应该跟他说你很爱他，很期待跟他共度余生。”一个穿着黑色皮衣的说：“不，你现在就应该把他办了，你看，孤男寡男，motel房间，没有电视，唯一的娱乐活动就只能是......”  
那么争执的结果是——“剛，我想问你一个问题。”  
“嗯？”  
糟糕嘴角还有奶油汤。光一背过身，拼命掐自己的手，然后又转回来。“那个，剛。你是天主教徒吗？”  
“不是哦，我信佛。”  
话在嘴边又怂了，求婚的时候都没有这么紧张。他嘴唇抖动着，接着听到剛说：“怎么样？想跟我一起犯淫乱罪吗?”

天啊！他是怎么做到这么冷静地说出淫乱罪这三个字的。

雨水的味道从窗户的缝隙渗了进来，室内的灯管许是使用已久，带着黄的光并不能把整个房间照亮。并不令人如意的食物被搁置在一边，他们爬上了那张老旧的吱吱呀呀的床，衣服一件件掉落在床沿。  
赤裸相对。  
四肢交缠下绵长的吻，光一伸出手在床头柜摸索着，摸到了一个小包装的东西，他们停下来研究起这个写满了西班牙语的包装。  
“这个是什么？”  
“套吗？”

拆开的确是套，透明啫喱状的润滑被挤了一点点出来。  
“唔诶！”成功点到了堂本光一的兴奋点。  
“大惊小怪啊你。”  
“我还没用过嘛。”

把弄别人的性器的感觉很奇怪，柱状的东西在手里慢慢发胀变硬，剛红着脸，低头舔了一下，脸马上皱了起来，却还是把那东西含住，吮吸起来。  
“剛。”他轻声唤了他一声，剛停止了动作，抬头看他。

这种事情是会发生的吧。  
男子高中生软磨硬泡终于把小女友哄上床，结果还没有开始就是——

射了对方一脸。

明显有些懵掉的剛在光一急急忙忙拿来纸巾给他擦拭的时候还是愣着，他知道刚刚发生了什么，但是他不想承认。光一在一旁不停地道歉，钻进鼻腔的是腥膻的味道。  
“好烦啊！这种事情！”  
“我一下没忍住就......”  
“你要怎么赔我！”  
“你放心，我肯定会负起责任的。”  
光一掰开他的大腿，英勇就义一般。

说真的，脸这么可爱的一个人有这么恐怖的性器真的合法吗？口腔被塞得满满当当，喉咙有些难受，他开始庆幸方才他并没有吃什么东西。  
剛下意识地挣扎，快感侵蚀之下他紧紧地抓住床单，过软的床垫此刻像个陷阱，将他紧紧禁锢，肾上腺素水平迅速飙升，他终于可以体会什么叫“男人是被下半身控制的动物。”

继而本来靠着床头坐着的堂本剛被一把拽下来，躺倒在床上。

套子戴上，光一俯下身轻咬剛的耳垂，呼着气，他说他从来都不知道他会对一个人有这么大的欲望，下一秒就是长驱直入。

是两个初学者的双人探戈，舞步笨拙，动作狼狈，可是却不影响他们去享受这支舞。技巧可以练习，可是如何复制这满腔的爱意。  
床铺吱呀作响，哼吟声未止，肉体碰撞的闷响。  
在这南半球的简陋汽车旅馆，浓郁的雨水味道，昏黄的灯光，冷掉的食物散发出的气味。  
他和他。

 

年迈的老板娘脱下老花镜，叼起一根烟，心里想着没想到这亚洲人也这么猛，不知道洗床单的强力洗涤剂用完没。

 

真野佑也打算照着堂本剛日记本上面的地址寻了一遍，先去了用星星标识的。  
按下门铃之后，出来开门的是一个老爷爷，看上去大抵有八十岁，他弓着背，对年轻人的到访表示困惑，“小伙子，你是来租房的吗？”  
“是，我来了解一下情况。”  
“真不好意思，我这里的房间都租出去了。”  
真野佑也看到东边还有一个房间开着门，里面空空如也。  
“那个也租出去了吗？”  
“啊，那个啊，原本是要租出去的，后来那孩子说让他再考虑一段时间，所以就空着了，我想着他可能还会回来的。”  
“方便告诉我那孩子是谁吗？”  
“呀，不行呢，我看你斯斯文文的不像坏人，可是也不能就这么告诉你不是?”  
“是他吗？”真野佑也向老人展示他和堂本剛的合影，“他是我弟弟，你能不能跟我讲讲他来的时候有没有跟你讲些什么。我最近联系不上他有点担心。”  
“你先进来吧。”老人领着他往里屋走，然后从冰箱里拿出一些冰茶，给真野佑也满满当当地倒上一杯。“不好意思，家里的饮料只有这个。”  
“没事，房东您是不是知道些什么。”  
“啊......告诉你也没什么，既然你说是他哥哥，我就稍微透露些，他那时候过来，看了好久。他说他现在跟别人合租，想换个生活方式，就找到了这里。”  
这时，真野佑也接到了一个电话。

“ma酱。”电话那头的人这么说，“有空出来聚聚吗？”  
“你怎么知道我电话的？”  
“你别忘了你现在会的都是谁教的。”

真野佑也向房东告辞，处理这个新事件。

 

“果然还是这里舒服。”剛满足地吸了一大口气，回头一看发现堂本光一站在机场珠宝店迈不动腿。  
“怎么了？”  
“剛，这里的戒指好像比我们在阿根廷买的好看诶。”  
“你再说一遍？”  
“不不不，你选的肯定是最好看的。”  
“哟，学会逢迎了。”戴着戒指的手伸出来，另一只戴着戒指的手搭了上去。  
“是啊，还得逢迎你一辈子。”  
两张脸，四只笑成弯月的眼睛。

 

tbc  
\------------  
不靠谱下集预告：新生活还是新危机？


End file.
